


Danganronpa: Deadlock - Vote for Fangame's plot.

by Mellowix



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: AU, Fan Game, vote, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowix/pseuds/Mellowix
Summary: In a world getting bored of Killing Games, Monokuma threatens to place his captives in an endless cycle of games unless their murders go to new extremes. Forced to find loopholes within the rules, the simple concepts of hope and despair won't save them anymore. Only the most crafty and daring minds can survive this time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa: Deadlock - Vote for Fangame's plot.

Right now, I'm drafting the basic plotline of a Danganronpa Fan Game. Currently, I've come up with two similar outlines, with the same setting and characters, only some cases are shifted around. So this is where I'd like to get the opinion of other fans. 

It would be really helpful if you give your feedback in the comment section. The voting is simple: The Stories are titled 'A' and 'B', so put down in your comment which lettered storyline you'd like to be in the final game. Also there's a "sub-question" under Storyline B, about the ending of the 4th Trial, numbered 1 and 2 instead. So if you choose 'B', add an additional, 'B1' or 'B2". 

Fan Game Backstory: 

(Based on my Headcanon version of the Danganronpa V3 ending. So Spoilers. All the events of the first two games and animes did actually happen. The first two seasons of V3’s Reality show, which claimed to be the Trigger Happy and Goodbye Dispair’s Killing Games, was simply found-footage of the real-life events.)

The extremist ideologies of Hope and Despair had been fighting for years. The Human population and resources dramatically decreased. Now they came to a stalemate, making a sick deal between them. Hope would be allowed to rebuild society, if they sacrificed citizens for Dispair’s Killing Games. This is where the Reality show from V3 emerged.

Since no one remembered a time before Junko’s Despair, the public had no moral issues with the TV show. It became so popular, it gained multiple series in different countries. If audiences loved a certain contestant enough, they’d be made to play multiple Killing Games, similar to Rantaro but more intense. Those who won the most amount of Games were dubbed “Champions”.

Finally, after decades of use, the Monokuma AI gained self-awareness. Killing the Danganronpa TV crew and stealing the Champion of each Country’s series, being stored in suspended animation. By then, they should of been middle-aged, but the containment meant the Champions were still biology teenagers. Monokuma wanted to create a Killing Game on his own terms, with no human mastermind to rig it.

Setting: 

Dubbed “Killing School Tournament”, set in within a desert gorge, a river flowing at the bottom. The Students themselves are trapped within a mine, littered with scrap metal. Due to Humanity’s dwindling resources, building are made from scrap metal and meals are only canned food. Game isn’t being broadcast anywhere, as the sentient Monokuma wants this to be his own private game, no one else's.

Relevant/Important Characters:

(Note: Not all characters are being included. Names also haven't been chosen yet, so will be referred to by their Ultimate Titles)

\- Ultimate Hero Team, “Purple”, Male (Parody of Power Rangers. Originally 5 members, but only Purple survives late into Killing Game. When the whole Team is alive, Game treats them as 1 character, as they’re trained to act perfectly in sync.)

\- Ultimate Toy Maker, Male

\- Ultimate Biologist, Male

\- Ultimate Heir, Male

\- Ultimate Trapper, Female 

\- Ultimate Dancer, Male 

\- Ultimate Rock Climber, Female 

\- Ultimate Therapist, Female

\- Ultimate Pilot, Female. 

\- Ultimate Police Officer, Male (Plotline A exclusive)

\- Ultimate Locksmith, Female (Plotline A exclusive)

\- Ultimate Brewer, Female (Plotline B exclusive)

Plot A:

Prologue - Monokuma announces there won’t be any motives, as the students are all willing killers, even if they don’t remember it.

Focuses on establishing Ultimate Hero Team. They all have different weapons/items when it comes to crime fighting. Specifically, Purple has lethal injection for dying criminal who can’t be saved. The Team agrees to be “Police force” of Game, patrolling to prevent any killings. Though Player lures 1 member, Purple away from the group, asking him his real name and show his face, going against his training.

After befriending him and getting him to lower his guard, Player attempt to do their plan. They want him to kill them and then himself, to make an unsolvable case, as no one would expect a murder/suicide from the Ultimate Hero Team. They want to end the Killing Game quickly and while everyone is still innocent. Just as Purple refuses, the Ultimate Pilot overhears the conversation, breaking Purple’s arm before anything can happen.

Chapter 1 - If there was going to be a successful graduate, the Hero Team would have to be the victims due to their investigating skills. With only 4 active members with Purple’s injury, maybe that was now possible, even with the 2 victim limitation per person.

The Ultimate Heir stole a homemade bomb from the Toymaker, and gained two accomplices with it: Ultimate Trapper, threatening he’s blow up everyone if she doesn’t help with the murder- At least with the Class Trial route, there’s a small chance Heir could be exposed. And the Ultimate Dancer, as he thinks out of everyone, the Heir deserves to escape since they’ve got a whole country replying on them.

Trapper and Dancer stage a fake murder attempt, while Heir goes get to the Hero Team for “help”. With Trapper’s experience catching dangerous animals, it also works on the Team. Killing two members each, the Heir then kills his accomplices, ending with 6 victims. Despite this, Trapper sabotages him, purposefully leaving behind evidence, leading him to be identified as the Blackened. Remaining Stubborn, Heir attempts to use the bomb during the Class Trial. Ironically, Monokuma saves everyone and executes him anyway.

Chapter 2 - The shock of the first crime causes the Ultimate Locksmith to have a mental breakdown, locking herself in her room. Meanwhile, the surviving are attempting to find loopholes in Monokuma’s rules. Which one is: What would happen if all of them were the Blackened? Needing the Locksmith for this plan, a group break down her door. In her panic, Locksmith randomly attacks the Ultimate Therapist. The attack leaves her paralyzed. This is when a prison system is suggested by the Ultimate Police Officer. Anyone caught doing an attempted murder would be barricaded in their room, which happens to Locksmith.

Since teenagers don’t know how to care for Therapist's condition, they decide to make her the victim. Using the chemical from Purple’s weapon, they all stood in a circle around a Therapist, about to enact their plan. Though many students didn’t want precipitate, so beforehand, came up with a corner plan. A Blackout would be triggered, so those unwilling could sneak out. However, when the lights came on, the Therapist was still found dead.

It’s discovered Therapist simply panicked due to the Blackout and fell over, accidentally causing their own death. Reluctantly, she’s voted as the Blackened. However, the Police Officer remarks the Blacksmith is reasonable for crippling her in the first place. In his rage, he hit her in a classic “slap/punch” moment. However this time, it’s not so harmless. The Locksmith’s head crashes into a witness stand, killing her. Since everyone saw it anyway, Monokuma doesn’t bother with a new Class Trial and executes the Policemen right there. It’s agreed that Purple’s legal injection should be destroyed.

Chapter 3 - To prevent more murders, Ultimate Biologist equips everyone will heart monitor, so he could see if anyone was dying. Also, everyone together would sleep in the hall. (Solely sleeping in the dorms isn’t a rule in this Killing Game as Monokuma considers it’s too limiting.)In the time since Chapter 1, Purple had developed a dependent relationship on the Ultimate Pilot, after the death of his team. Through this, Pilot could easily manipulate him into thinking she deserved to escape and he should frame himself to protect her.

When Pilot stabbed the Ultimate Rockclimber, Biologist got notified about her declining heartbeat. He’d been waiting for this. Instead of getting the others, he sneaked onto the crime scene, finding the dying victim. Taking out Purple’s legal infection, who’d he’d lied about destroying, he stole Pilot’s kill. During the Trial, there are 2 major red herring - Of course, Purple framing himself and Pilot, who generally still thinks she’s the Blackened. Despite thinking it’s more then the Pilot deserves, the Player defends her and exposes the Biologist.

Chapter 4 - Purple and Pilot are imprisoned in their bedrooms. Since the Biologist didn’t destroy the Legal injection, Purple was made to carry it into his cell, with no one else knowing how to. Spending days in the bedrooms, Pilot was the first to discover the dorms’ purposeful weakness - A human sized space above the ceiling titles. Instead of escaping, she sneaked into Purple’s room.

Paranoid she’d become the next victim, Pilot threatens Purple to use the lethal device, to make it as painless death. Also as a way of revenge since Pilot blamed him for their failure, knowing Purple would be executed. With everything that’s happened, Purple completely snapped. Not giving the painless death Pilot wants, he doesn’t use the Lethal Injection, rather being much more brutal, torture even.

Chapter 5 - Toymaker still wanted to do the “Everyone being the Blackened” idea, even with the last attempt failing. Since people wouldn’t do it willingly, he’d force them to do it. Drugging the breakfast with sleeping pills, he traps everyone in a pre-prepared room, no furniture with only weapons, radio and bomb in the middle. The Ultimate Herbalist strangely missing.

Toymaker’s impression of Monokuma’s voice comes over the radio claiming: the Students using loopholes in his rules was making the Killing Game boring and he wanted more old-fashioned killings. They have to decide who will die before the bomb goes off. The Ultimates then find a “convenient” way to defuse the bomb by pressing different buttons at the same time.

Suddenly, a hatch opens up from the ceiling and the Herbalist drops down, hanging them. It was a setup so that every survivor would be a Blackened. During the Trial, Toymaker is accused of being the Mastermind. So combat this. he confesses his real identity.

Before even the first killing game, Toymaker was hired by Junko to create Monokuma’s design and personality, modelling after himself. Though like all his clients, he sunk in cameras and override program, as a social shut-in, he preferred to observe others lives instead. Though even he was disgusted by Junko’s usage of his creation, washing human life down to such primal emotions of “Hope” and “Despair”.

Even after being Mass produced by separate people, every Monokuma model still held Toymaker’s original programming, including the override. So he had the power to switch off his creation whenever he wished, yet he didn’t. Thinking that if he allowed the Despair and Hope sides to grow, they’d eventually wipe each other out. During the Tragedy, Toymaker even war profiteered to encourage this. With his knowledge of Monokuma, no one could afford to kill him when he was captured. Switching between both sides as a prisoner, Toymaker eventually ended up in the custody of the Danganronpa Team and placed in the TV show.

Since Toymaker was revealing everything, Monokuma went along with it, further explaining the concept of his AI’s self-awareness and concept of “Champions”. Knowing there’s no mastermind anymore, everyone has to go along with Toymaker’s original plan. Everyone is voted for as the Blackened, each person getting 1 vote.

Waiting nervously for Monokuma’s answer on an impossible question. To Toymaker’s anger, the worst outcome happens as Monokuma just execute them all. Prepared for this, Toymaker had stockpiled bombs to literally blow his way out of his execution.

Chapter 6 - Toymaker is the only one to survive the mass execution, even the protagonist is gone. Now being the PoV character, he stumbles round the cut-sections of the School, while a furiously Monokuma hunts him down. Taking off a keychain he’d wearing for the whole game, it’s really the off switch for Monokuma, that Toymaker been saving for years. Was it finally time?

In that moment, Monokuma tracks him down. Keeping the robot at a distance with the threat of shutdown, the creation and creator have one last conversation. 

Toymaker points out the inhabited flaw with Monokuma’s “Despair”, humans are his only way of getting that, yet he’s so willing to kill them off. And eventually, it’s got gotten to this point. Decades in the future, the Human population is dwindling. Despite how much Monokuma denies it, human life does matter to him in most twisted way possible. Without human life, Monokuma could never have his fun.

Not only that but Monokuma in endangered himself. Without the necessary resources like metals and factories, it’s only a matter of time before Monokuma can’t build any more copies of himself. Monokuma isn’t immortal, therefore can feel the despair of death just like anyone else. Wasting no more time, Toymaker presses the switch.

With a short time skip, Toymaker breaks into a desert shack and confronts an old man. Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator who originally produced the brainwashing video for Junko all those years ago. Under the threat of death, Toymaker forces Ryota to create a new video; Making the viewer forget the memories of the extreme ideologies of Hope and Despair. Limping away, a disc in hand, Toymaker goes off to broadcast it to the remnants of humanity.

Plot B:

Prologue - Identical to Plotline A.

Chapter 1 - Identical to Plotline A.

Chapter 2 - During Prologue/Chapter 1, many different methods were used to push the limits of Monokuma’s rules. Including one of the Students getting pregnant: The Ultimate Rock Climber as the mother while the Ultimate Heir was the father. Neither of them had any romantic feelings, only doing it for survival.

However, Monokuma dismissed it, stating he wouldn’t let the Killing Game last 9 months, so the mother would either be dead or escaped by that point. Cruelly remarking that he’d make the unborn infant another participate of the Killing Game. Disregarding it as a failure, the Ultimate Heir pressed on with his plan in Chapter 1.

In the aftermath, in a panic episode, Rock Climber uses several methods to abort the pregnancy, never sure if it was successful. Also, unaware Monokuma would count it as a murder. So when a Body announcement played while there was a full Gathering, no one understood who was dead, until receiving the Monokuma File. With Rock Climber generally, ensure it was her or someone else. In the Trial, it’s concluded Rock Climber’s abortion attempts were successful, therefore the Blackened. No one knew how to feel.

Chapter 3 - Since early chapter 1, the Ultimate Locksmith had been mysteriously missing for over a week. Suddenly a body wrapped in cloth appears in the Dorm hallway, displayed for all to see. Turns out she’d been killed even earlier than Ultimate Heir’s victims, but her killer had been hiding her body to have plenty of time for preparation and disposing of evidence.

Figuring out how the murder was done is borderline impossible now, since no one remembers their alibis for the time and weapon long gone. So the question now, was who could of preserved the body so well. What would usually be dismissed as a character quark, the Ultimate Drewer’s fake habit of chewing ice cubes had a purpose behind it. The perfect way to sneak ice in plain sight, so she could use to preserve the body under the floorboards of her bedroom.

Chapter 4 - As a measurement to prevent any more murders, everyone wears heart readers and sleeps together in the hall. Pilot still manipulates a damaged Purple into framing himself for her future murder. Her target is the Ultimate Therapist. During the murder attempt though, Therapist is thrown a long distance, paralyzing her. Her declining heartbeat in picked up by the Biologist - Getting help from everyone, they capture Pilot before she can finish off her victim. Pilot and Purple are imprisoned in their bedrooms.

Unable to care for a paralyzed person, the “Everyone becoming the Blackened” idea is formed, with the Therapist being used as the victim. They ask Biologist to prepare Purple’s lethal injection as a weapon. He’s disgusted by it, but with a voted majority, he remains silent and pretends to go along with it . However, Biologist secretly considers every survivor to be a Therapist's murderer.

So Biologist and Therapist create a plan: Biologist would create a blackout and carry Therapist to the prepared crime scene. Where a trap is set up. Even with Therapist’s limited movement, she could still trigger it and become the Blackened - Having all her attempted murderers executed and the outside world would provide the help she needs for her new disability.

However when he actually tries it - It goes horribly wrong. After the blackout, Biologist accidentally drops the fragile Therapist, breaking her neck further. Knowing she was dying, Therapist makes Biologist promise he’ll take her place in their plan - That the only “worthy person” should escape and get justice for her death. Getting out Purple’s device, which he’d been carrying with him as well, Biologist fulfilled her dying wish.

Even after he’s exposed, Biologist tries to convince everyone to purposefully vote wrong. That they were all evil for: letting a confused Pregnant girl be executed and attempting to kill a disabled person. He claims that fulfilling Therapist's final wish is the only way to redeem themselves. Going completely against the Biologist codes of ethics as a Scientist. Especially throwing insults at Pilot and Purple, who originally put Therapist in this position. However Pilot drily replies that he or Therapist are no better than them, considering it’s a fact they also planned murder.

Surprisingly, Purple agrees with Biologist. The once honourable hero completely snaps, lunging at his abuser with a scrap piece of metal, right in the Courtroom. Everyone only able to watch in shock as Pilot is brutally killed, much worse than any murder before. Purple then declares he’s no longer worthy of the “Ultimate Hero” title. Approaching the horrified Biologist, Purple asks if this is enough for forgiveness. Trembling, Biologist shakes hands with his fellow killer.

(Alternate Endings to Chapter 4.)

Plotline B - Chapter 4 Ending 1 - Biologist and Purple get executed together.

Plotline B - Chapter 4 Ending 2 - Monokuma refuses to played so easily, knowing Purple wants to be executed, so won’t bring him despair. Pointing out that violence during Class Trials aren't counted as murders, therefore he’s not a Blackened - So Purple technically a mere rule breaker. And there’s nothing in the rules that states a rule breaker’s punishment specifically needs to be execution. So Purple’s punishment will be needing to live with his murder.

Chapter 5 - Identical to Plotline A.

Chapter 6 - Identical to Plotline A.


End file.
